


[podfic of]  Just Wanna Take Him Home

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy mostly takes little old ladies to parties doing escort jobs, which he's fine with.</p><p>Getting hired to spend two hours hugging a lawyer is kind of a departure. He should have known it would all get complicated fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of]  Just Wanna Take Him Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just Wanna Take Him Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152333) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



 

Title: [Just Wanna Take Him Home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4152333)

Authors: lady_ragnell

Fandom: Daredevil

Pairing: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson

Length: 1:11:08

Download: [MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/daredevil/Just%20wanna%20take%20him%20home.mp3) | [Podbook](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/daredevil/Just%20wanna%20take%20him%20home.m4b)


End file.
